I Failed
by BigSister2
Summary: Takes place at the end of Advent Children. Reno believes he has failed at his duties and quits the Turks. Will Rufus convince him to come back. RufusxReno


Hello everyone. I've been on a Reno kick lately so I've been reading a lot of yaoi fanfics surrounding him and I thought of my own idea. This is my first Final Fantasy  
Advent fic so I hope you like it. This takes place at the end Advent Children and it does contain yaoi (male/male interaction) so, if that's not your thing, this isn't the fic for you.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Final Fantasy VII Advent Children or Reno, though I would love the fiery-red head in my own room.

This fic is rated PG-13 for some swearing and suggestive pairing is Reno/Rufus. Some angst in here (I have a tendency to put my fanfic characters in some kind of heartache) but happiness also so please enjoy.

* * *

Elena, Tseng, Rude, and Reno stood around the President. It was raining and even though Rufus was covered with his white sheet, all the Turks could see the Geostigma disease dissipating.

Reno couldn't help contain his joy. "This is great sir, now you're cured."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Tseng stated coldly, crossing his arms, while glaring at Reno.

"Excuse you?" Reno replied. "What the hell does that exactly mean?"

"It means where the hell where you when the Silver-Haired Freak came to attack Rufus…Oh yeah that's right, you were getting your ass handed to you on a silver platter." Tseng answered stepping closer to the red-head.

Usually Reno never let anything get to him. And it wasn't the fact that Tseng was insulted him as much as the fact that Tseng didn't think he did everything in his power to protect the one person that meant everything in the world to him, Rufus.

"Hey I never faltered in my duties to protect the President. I did what I could."

"Yeah, apparently that wasn't enough, if it wasn't for Elena and I, who knows what could have happened."

Before Reno could comment Tseng continued. "You're such a disgrace I don't think you're fit to be a Turk anymore."

Elena knew Tseng to be tough and harsh with his words, but she didn't think Tseng would be this harsh on Reno, especially with all they all went through.

Reno was silent he didn't know what to do or say. Being a Turk was his life. Yeah he did things he regretted doing with all the killing and bloodshed, but he enjoyed working as a team, having Rude as a partner, and most of all watching Rufus day in and day out. Reno's fist clenched and he contemplated about hitting Tseng, but then it hit him that Tseng was right. He did fail in his duties to protect the President and if he couldn't do that then what was the point.

Reno backed off. "You're right."

Rude's eyebrows rose up and even though his shades were on shock was evident in his eyes. He never knew Reno to give up so easily, especially against Tseng. Rude was about to stand up for his partner, but Reno held his hand up to prevent the words from escaping his lips.

"Tseng's right if I can't do my job to carry out missions and protect the President then I don't deserve to part of the Turks….I quit." Reno took out his magnetic rod and placed it on the ground. "I won't be needing this anymore."

Rude grabbed Reno's arm as he tried to walk away. "You can't just leave Reno."

Reno snatched his arm from Rude and looked him in the face. Rude say anger, sadness, and most of all disappointment in Reno's eyes.

"I can and I will. I failed in my duties, so I'm going." Before anyone could comment Reno ran off.

Rude turned around and just by his posture it was easy to see he was angry. "How dare you say something like that to him. What right do you have?"

Tseng scoffed. "Right? I'm his superior that's what, not to mention _your _superior also, so I suggest you shut your mouth right now."

"How dare you I'll-"

"Enough!"

Both Turks quickly shut their mouth at Rufus's orders.

"I want both of you to shut up right now. Elena I want to get out of this rain."

"Yes sir." Elena chirped quickly taking her place behind the wheelchair.

"And you two go out and return in an hour to give me a status report."

"Yes sir." Tseng and Rude looked at each other but kept their comments to themselves and went off to fulfill the President's command.

* * *

It had been four hours since Rufus last saw Reno and he was getting worried. For one thing he never saw the red-head like that before. Reno looked furious at Tseng's comment, but then he just….gave up and declared Tseng right. Reno had never done that before and even when he did get mad it was only for about an hour, two hours max before he would come back for a drink and laugh it off with Rude. But Rufus knew this time it was serious.

He didn't want to admit it, but he liked Reno. Probably a lot more then he should. He never pursued anything before because of his father always pushing him to take over the company, but now...now Rufus could do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted and that person he wanted to try with was Reno. He just hoped he could find him before it was too late.

"Elena!"

Elena came into the room quickly. "Yes sir."

"I want you to take me to find Reno."

Elena looked surprised. "…But sir, we don't know where he is."

"I'm fully aware of that, but we must find him...Can you handle this Elena?"

"Yes sir."

"Sir, where are you going?" Tseng questioned as he say Elena wheeling Rufus out of the room of the inn they were staying at.

"Elena is accompanying me on a private mission and I expect you and Rude to hold down the fort while I'm gone is that clear?"

"Sir, I'm not sure if that's such a great idea, there could still be danger out there and-"

"I said is that clear?"

The commanding tone in the President's voice made Tseng nod and open the door for the President to leave the room.

* * *

Reno sat on the edge of debris with his knees pulled up and head placed down on them. He felt, well basically like shit to be truthful. He wanted so hard to be the best he could be at whatever he did. Being a bodyguard to Rufus just happened to be one of the jobs he most enjoyed in life. He could watch over Rufus without him seeming queer or anything.

He looked over at the puddle of water that formed from the rain. Though it had stopped raining Reno's hair was soaked and he was cold, but none of that mattered to Reno, what mattered was that he would never be able to be in the present of greatness otherwise known as Rufus. He would never see his strikingly blond hair, those piercing eyes. He would never hear Rufus's commanding voice giving orders in order to rebuild what Shrina had destroyed.

Reno sighed. He was nothing now. Nothing without Rufus, despite the fact that Rufus never suspected a thing.

"Stop right here."

"Why sir?"

"Because I see him." Despite the sheet covering his face Rufus could spot the loud spoken red head out.

Elena looked over at the debris and saw Reno's bright red hair. They had been looking for over an hour and now they finally found him.

"Leave me here."

"Excuse me sir?" Elena questioned.

"I'll take it from here."

"Sir I don't think that's such a good idea."

"What is wrong with you guys, you don't know how to follow orders anymore. I might have to fire all you Turks." Rufus said exasperatedly.

Elena's eyes widened. "No sir that won't be necessary. We just want to make you sure you are safe."

"I'll be fine. Now go back to the inn, I'll be there soon."

Elena stood there for a few seconds before she reluctantly left. Once Rufus was sure Elena was gone he wheeled himself towards Reno.

"Mind if I join you?" Rufus asked calmly.

Reno gave out a mumbled, "Go away."

"I thought I was the one supposed to be giving orders." Rufus chuckled.

"That was before I failed in my duties and quit or did you forget already Mr. President."

Rufus sighed. He didn't like the tone in Reno's voice it sounded like he had given up on everything and he didn't want him to think like that.

"I don't want you to quit Reno. They still need you in the Turks…_I_ still need you."

Though it was a small conviction, Reno's crushed heart gave a momentary flutter at the hope that Rufus could care about him in some way other then just being his boss. But then Tseng's hurtful words came floating back in his head and he became angry not specifically at Rufus, but at himself for not performing his duties.

"Dammnit don't you see Rufus, this is for the best. I can't do it anymore. I failed. I failed at doing the one thing in my life I said I would do," Reno's voice got progressively lower in volume, but Rufus heard every word, "And that's protect the one person in my life that means the most to me….you." Reno stood up and said dejectedly. "Just leave me alone."

However before Reno could leave, Rufus gripped Reno's wrist, stopping him from proceeding to leave him. With his other free hand Rufus took off the sheet covering his face. Rufus stood up to look Reno fully in the eyes. And spoke what his heart told him to say.

"I love you Reno."

Reno took a step back despite Rufus's grip on him. "You...you don't mean that Rufus."

Rufus raised his eyebrow. "And why would I lie about that?"

Reno just shook his head. "Because you want me to come back and work for you."

This time it was Rufus's turn to get mad at Reno. "Stupid, this isn't about some job. This is about you and me. And an _us_. I want there to be an _us_ Reno. I want there to be something between you and me." Rufus let go of Reno's wrist. "If you can look me in the eye right now and tell me you don't feel nothing between us and you never want to see me again, then fine I'll leave you to rot or do whatever the hell you want….So what do you have to say Reno?"

Reno's eyes filled with tears. He didn't know what to say or do and he fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry Rufus I…I couldn't protect you. I tried, I really did. I failed before with Meteor and I promised myself I wouldn't let anything bad every happen to you ever again and look what happened. I almost lost you again. What's the point in keeping me around?"

Rufus kneeled down in front of Reno and lightly pulled his face up till Reno was looking at him. Rufus could see disappointment, sadness, and regret in those normally mischievous eyes.

Rufus gave a light smile and ran a hand through Reno's bangs. "I want to keep you around Reno because despite the fact that you had trouble defeating a few Sephiroth clones you can still whoop ass with your eyes closed, you still are the man that makes everyone smile when you crack a joke, and you are still the man I've grown to love." Rufus shrugged. "Besides do you think I would get rid of you just because you lost a fight? Hell in that case all you Turks would be out of the job. Look at how many times you guys fought Cloud and his gang and lost and let's not forget that time-"

"Okay, okay I get it."

Rufus wiped away the tears that ran down Reno's face. "So you'll come back with me."

"Only if you don't tell the others about…" Reno waved his hand around, "About this."

Rufus smirked. "Oh you mean how you broke down and started crying like a little baby?"

Reno pulled away from Rufus and crossed his arms. "It wasn't _exactly_ like that."

Rufus smiled and stood up holding a hand out to Reno. "Don't worry I'll just use that little bit of information for blackmail later."

Reno took the offered hand and stood up. "You're a manipulative bastard you know that?"

Rufus shrugged. "What can I say I am the President." Rufus then wrapped his arms around Reno's waist and brought their lips together. Reno leaned into the kiss just as Rufus pulled back. "I'm telling you right now you need a lot of stamina if you're going to be with me Reno."

"Ha, I think you need that advice because I have been known to go all night long."

Rufus raised his eyebrow. "Really know…I think we will have to test that theory out when we get back to the inn."

Reno's eyes widened. "Wait, but Tseng, Elena, and Rude…."

Rufus smiled teasingly. "There are bound to find out about us one way or the other." He held his hand out to Reno. "Come on, let's go back and get you some dry clothes before you catch a cold."

Reno took Rufus's hand and smiled. He didn't know why, but somehow everything looked like it was going to be alright.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope everyone liked it. It was my first Reno/Rufus pairing and I hope I didn't make Reno too big of a softy. I really like his character and think he's awesome. This turned out longer than I intended, so I hope it didn't drag on too long, but review and tell me what ya think.


End file.
